efsfandomcom-20200215-history
EuroFamily Song Contest VII
|return = |withdraw = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = VI |nex = VIII }} The EuroFamily Song Contest VII will be the 7th EuroFamily Song Contest. It will take place in Abdi İpekçi Arena in Istanbul, Turkey thanks to Hadise's victory in Jerusalem with her song Düm Tek Tek last edition. The contest will have 6 shows, 2 semifinals, 2 semifinal result shows, a grand final and a grand final result show which will be presented by Sertab Erener and Can Bonomo. 34 countries will participate in the contest, Luxembourg will be debuting and France, Lithuania, Belgium, Romania, Belarus, Moldova and Serbia are returning. Unfortunately Austria, Croatia, Cyprus, Czech Republic, Latvia and Poland are withdrawing. Location .}} On February 2015, it was revealed that the host city for the contest would be Istanbul, the largest city in Turkey. This will be the first time the EuroFamily Song Contest will not be hosted in the capital city. Afterwards, in February 2015, the venue was announced. Format The maximum amount of countries is currently set to the amount of countries there are in the Eurovision Song Contest, however Morocco, Serbia and Montenegro and Yugoslavia cannot participate. Though it's currently unclear how many participants there will be, if everything goes as plans there will be 2 semi-finals where 10 countries will qualify from each. The big 4 - Germany, Israel, Sweden, United Kingdom as well as the host Turkey and last big 4 award winner Greece will automatically qualify to the grand final. Due to the already 6 countries that qualify to the final, there will not be a wildcard as the final shouldn't be above 26 countries. As usual, in both semifinals and the grand final countries will vote from 1 point to their 10th favorite song to 8, then 10 and 12 points to their favorite song. Theme art and slogan Eurovision_germanyy has officially created three theme arts and slogans for the EuroFamily Song Contest VII. The host has chosen one of them, which was revealed on 8 February 2015, by the creator of the last edition's theme art and slogan. The slogan Find Your way says that "Everyone should go for their own goals and find their own unique way to these.', as Emil (eurovision_germanyy) says. Semi-final allocation draw On 14 February 2015, in a chat with the EuroFamily Union as well as the host, it was confirmed that ESCIsrael would be the host of the allocation draw. Due to requests, Belarus will automatically be allocated to the first semi-final. Running order The running order will be revealed shortly after the semi final allocation draw for the semi-finals. For the grand final, it should be revealed around 1 days before the event. On 14 February 2015, along with the host of the allocation draw, it was revealed that Eurovision_Germanyy would be handling the running order. Due to requests, Turkey will perform 22nd in the grand final. Presenters The presenters were announced in February 2015. Presenting both semifinals as well as the grand final are Sertab Erener and Can Bonomo. Sertab Erener represented Turkey in EuroFamily Song Contest V and got 13th place achieving 66 points. National finals In this edition, there will be at least 5 national finals. Results In March 2015, it was announced that 32 countries will compete in the contest. Luxembourg will be debuting and France, Lithuania, Belgium, Romania, Belarus, Moldova and Serbia are returning. However Austria, Croatia, Cyprus, Czech Republic, Latvia and Poland will be withdrawing. On 10 February 2015, it was revealed that Australia would debut in Eurovision Song Contest 2015. This would mean after Australia performs in the grand final of the contest, Australia would be eligible to participate for just one edition. In the case that they win, the head of delegation of Australia would pick a European country to host the contest in. If they win in Eurovision Song Contest 2015 and be present in 2016, that would probably be their last entry in the EuroFamily Song Contest. Semi-final 1 An unknown amount of countries will participate in this semi-final. It is currently unknown which members of the big 4, big 4 award winner and host will vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 An unknown amount of countries will participate in this semi-final. It is currently unknown which members of the big 4, big 4 award winner and host will vote in this semi-final. Finalists Other countries This section is still being worked on. Incidents Confirmation delay The confirmation was scheduled for February 14th at 10 CET, however it was delayed till 11:30 CET due to the host being busy at the time. Semifinal 1 delay Due to the fact Turkey hadn't received some photos, semifinal one is to be delayed from 10:00 CET until who knows when. Netherlands' performance Due to a technical difficulty, the netherlands song wasn't shown. If the song gets into the final, Turkey will fix up this issue See also *Junior EuroFamily Song Contest IV External links * (Host)